Stormy Beginnings
by DeCaf M4
Summary: A shop keeper opens his home to a swellow during a storm.


This commission was created by Abura for uses by Decaf as he sees fit also enjoy I write for the readers to enjoy as much as I do.

"GLENN!" Mister Leon's voice boomed across the shop with a sigh Glenn stops reading his book and replies.

"Yea boss, what is it?" Said Glenn walking over to the bosses office and sitting down. "Yea what's on your mind is it closing time yet?" looking over at the clock he sighed two more hours.

"No, but it looks like a bad storm is coming so I'm going out to make sure everyone stays indoors then I'm going home you just close up shop and find something to eat in the fridge. Glenn wondered if the storm would knock out power maybe he should check the castform forecasting to see how long the storm would last.

"Well I'm off." Leon said as he stood to leave.

"See you." walking upstairs to his room in the store Glenn grabbed a plate of… whatever it once was from the fridge and popping it into the microwave he sat down and turned the TV to the news to check the storm. It was supposed to come in around 10pm and last around 3 days "Okay guess the I don't have to work for 3 days and the place is mine." Glenn proclaimed yawning he went to check his food.

After a quick dinner Glenn went to take a quick shower after striping and getting in he set to washing his sand blonde hair and all of his limbs he got out and walked over to the mirror where he stopped to size himself up around five foot eleven almost six feet he was lean but not to small framed but not to muscular. Then he peered into his own bright grey eyes he often did this just stare into his own eyes like all of life's mysteries could be solved by doing so.

A few ways away Amerie was trying to fly through the storm to deliver her message on time which was starting to look more impossible with every passing moment. Damn why did she choose a dark blue scarf for her travels she will never know but it will not stop blowing in her face. "Arrrgh!" she yelled into the sky. She realizes now she can't go anywhere. Using her advanced bird of prey eyes, she peered down through the darkness to see a midsized structure with its lights on she pulled in her wings and went into a dive she realized about a second to late that she misjudged the drop and was going to hit the door.

*BANG* Glenn jerked back to attention "What the fuck was that!?!" running downstairs and pulling open the front door he saw a dazed looking swellow he turned to see a dark blue scarf flying away in the rain. Not being able to track it anymore as it flew away into the darkness he turned his attention to the hurt Pokémon on his doorstep carefully picking her up he took her inside and sat her on the couch. He examined the bump on her head and determined she would be fine slowly his eyes started to travel down her nice body he guessed she was around five foot then focusing closer to see her nice large breast and then lower to see her-.

"Can I help you?" snapping his head back up to see she was awake and her yellow eyes were fixed on him intently.

"N-no I was just checking to see if you were hurt." Glenn stated very defensively.

"I'm fine thank you for your concern and thank you for bringing me inside." She was now looking inside the house now, "So this your place?"

"um yes hi my name is Gle- WAIT how are you talking?!" Having just realized he was carrying on a conversation with a Pokémon.

"Oh right, hello my name is Amerie I can speak because I'm a half-breed my father was a human and my mother was a swellow that should also explain my weird body shape and elongated wings."

"Okay that should explain all I wanted to know" Glenn said in a confused voice. "So how long do you need to stay?"

"Okay um Glenn correct "she stopped to see him nod "okay Glenn just till the storm ends do you have a spare room".

Glenn however wasn't paying attention he was gazing into her big yellow eyes as if he could see her soul "you have beautiful eyes they are the most amazing thing I have seen in all my years.

Amerie could tell she was blushing that was the nicest thing any guy has ever said to her usually when a guy hits on her he just stares at her breast and use those lame-ass bar pick up lines "about that room"

Glenn snapped out of it "oh right sorry we only have the couch and the bed if you would like I will take the couch".

Amerie thanked him and went to the room to sleep she thought about Glenn he was without a doubt the nicest guy she has ever met and with these thoughts she fell into a good sleep.

As she awoke in the morning she smelled bacon and something else as she wandered into the kitchen she heard Glenn say

"hey how do you like your bacon and do you like grits?"

"Crispy and what's a grit?"

Glenn laughed "grits are a southern food they are good with butter salt and pepper" a few moments later he turned with two plates of food for them both "so it's still storming so what do you want to do".

Amerie cautiously tasted her grits and was surprised when the mushy grey goop was good she said "well I got nothing planned want to just sit around and watch TV this is good by the way" she said with a mouthful of food

Glenn wasn't paying attention he was staring at her eyes again which Amerie noticed "you know that your eyes are beautiful as well" Glenn just smiled

"before you were here I used to just look in a mirror at my eyes for hours on end I don't know why it just I figure the eyes tell more about a person then their appearance.

Amerie smiled back "well you have a beautiful way of examining people and are there any more grits" both bursted out laughing.

After lunch both spent some time telling each other about themselves then checking the news then when Amerie walked into the kitchen for dinner she saw a candle light dinner

"So do you like how I celebrate my guest seeing as you should be able to leave tomorrow I wanted to throw a good dinner".

"Well it was a sweet idea" thus after a long romantic dinner they were both going to bed Amerie to the bedroom Glenn to the couch when Amerie turned and said

"how about you sleep in the bed with me the couch must be terribly uncomfortable" Glenn looked uncomfortable then gave a feeble smile then said

"sure why not" he walked into the bedroom and laid on the bed.

"Relax" Amerie said in a seductive voice the pulled a reach over and felt at Glenn's pants with her feathered arms

"um I am a…. a virgin" Glenn stuttered

"that's okay this is my first time as well" Amerie shamelessly blurted out.

Tugging at Glenn's hands and placing them on her breast so he had something to distract him while she proceeded to remove his pants he was feeling and squeezing her breast while using his fingers to rub her nipples he stopped for a second when he felt a feather run up from the base of his cock to the tip then gasped when he felt a hand grab it.  
"You have hands?" Glenn asked genuinely surprised

"I am a half-breed after all remember" Amerie said as she started to lift her hand up and down as he was rubbing her nipples both were feeling great when suddenly "stop let's not let any spill shall we" Amerie then proceeded to get on her knees "well what are you waiting for" she said as she slapped her own behind.

"Doggy style?" "you sure" Glenn asked he waited till he saw Amerie nod now knowing what she wants he positioned his manhood at her entrance took a deep breath and pushed forward tearing the barrier that designates her as a virgin on his first go a little trickle of blood dripped out he waited till the look of pain on her face disappeared before starting to push and pull in and out of her.

"More" Amerie yelled out "faster" Glenn gladly obliged her "squeeze my breast" Amerie's voice called out to which he started to feel her up once again "ohhh yesss" Amerie cried as an orgasm came through her body a few moments later Glenn said

"Amee I think I'm going to c- "that's all he got to say before it came

"you where great" Amerie said panting

"you felt wonderful" Glenn said And they both went to sleep holding each other in a lovers embrace.

Unknown to either of them Amerie's half-blood heritage means it could happen again and happen it did while they slept some of Glenn's sperm managed to fertilize one of Amerie's eggs as it moved down her fallopian tube and it shall slowly turn into a new life.

When the morning came Amerie told Glenn she would deliver her last message then quit and return to him as a lover and with that she left.

Mister Leon showed up an hour or two after she left and asked "anything interesting happen while I was away"

With a knowing smile Glenn said "more than you know" he then proceeded to reveal what had happened between him and Amerie.

"Wow you got lucky" Leon said with a laugh "well if she is telling the truth you should expect her back in a few weeks"

Glenn grinned "I have an idea".

(Several weeks later)

Glenn was sitting gloomily in his room she was late Amerie promised to come back in a few weeks "ah I'm just paranoid" Glenn said with a smile. Glancing over at the desk he saw the scarf that he went out to find after she left that night he had big plans for that thing he was going to use it to change his life for the better.

"Oh so you're my apprentices little girlfriend well not so little anymore" Glenn heard Leon say downstairs rushing over to the table he grabbed the scarf and a small box and then ran downstairs.

"Yes is Glenn here as you can see I have something to tell him" she looked at the stairs and saw Glenn come crashing down them he stopped and gasped when he saw her body she was positively glowing and her tummy was nice and round

"yo-your pregnant" Glenn stuttered his jaw hanging on a hinge Amerie just smiled

"yep you're going to be a father" she said while holding her stomach.

Glenn pulled his hand out from behind his back to show he was holding a dark blue scarf "oh you found my scarf thank you" she reached out and grabbed the scarf as it unfolded a little grey box fell out when she picked it up off the ground she started crying realizing what it was as she opened it it was a beautiful gold ring marked with gorgeous canary diamond almost the exact same color as her eyes "oh my lord its its beautiful".

Glenn took a deep breath "will you marry me Amerie" Amerie's heart skipped a beat

"yes yes of course I will marry you" Glenn took the ring from her hand and put it on her finger "but wait you don't have a ring"

Glenn looked horrified he realized she was right Mister Leon reached into his pocket "not so fast I have been saving this for the day my little boy got married" he pulled out a simple gold band perfect for the occasion "ever since I accepted you as my apprentice I knew you would need this one day"

"wait your okay with me getting married to a Pokémon" Glenn said with a shocked look on his face as he put on the ring

"ah the laws are stupid and blind when it comes to love besides no one in this town cares everyone here is old fashioned we handle things ourselves the laws hardly matters we are just a big family."

With this, Glenn and Amerie sat and talked about the future about their new life as lovers about their child and all sorts of other thing a few days later Glenn walked over to Amerie.

"How much longer do you think we have before the egg is laid?" Glenn said sitting with her.

"Child not egg I'm half human remember I am going to have a live birth and I'm not sure on the exact time I'm thinking half as long as a human so in about four months now."

Glenn sighed "you know what I don't even know how old you are I'm fifteen and you."

Amerie looked at her stomach and said "I'm thirteen."

"Aren't we a little young for all this" Glenn said with a little grin on his face.

"You're worried aren't you." She said with a unreadable look on her face.

"yes I am but don't worry its nothing just the jitters I go from a virgin to a father in a few months" Glenn sighed with relief when she smiled.

"don't worry honey we are going to be alright we have your master and the rest of the people around town that he said would help us we are going to be fine okay." Amerie reassured Glenn sat there talking with her for a while before they both went to sleep in their bed together.

(Four months later)

"Ahhhh!" Glenn heard Amerie yell from downstairs turning and running down to her he knew what this was about.

"Sweetie I'm here is it time!" He looked down and saw there was water on the floor thus answering his question he called for Leon.

"I'm here okay Amerie in going to need you to lie down and breathe Glenn go hold her hand and talk to her." Glenn rushed to her side and started asking her if she was all right if she needed anything and the such, "Glenn go boil some water."

"right" he then rushed off into the kitchen.

"why do we need the water" Amerie said through the pain.

"we don't we just need you to be calm and free of stress and you have to admit he wasn't helping" Leon said with a smile "hold on here's the head now Glenn get in here".

A few moments later "it's a boy" Leon told the new parents "wait we aren't done yet" going back down a few moments later, "and a girl." he said holding a baby swellow/human.

"They are beautifu.l" Glenn said to Amerie, "What should we call them."

"I think it's customary for the male to decide." Amerie said weakly.

Glenn thought for a second looking at the boy hybrid he was a grayish black color with grey eyes like his father and long wings "Tanos" then to the girl hybrid she was more like her mom a black and white mixture with long legs "Keirra" looking at Amerie for approval.

"yeah those will do" she said then to Leon "do they look alright doc"

"well I'm no vet no wait doc no well I'm not a professional but they appear to be fine though a little hungry just hold them to you breast they will know what to do"  
Amerie did as she was told a few seconds later both children were attached to a nipple "Glenn I love you"

"I love you as well my wife" Glenn said holding her hand "and I love our children as well … but they stealing from me" Glenn said with a laugh which provoked a round of laughs from everyone in the room "get some sleep you earned it" and with that she laid her head back to rest.


End file.
